


Just One Night

by SleepyWiredWrites



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Fade to Black, Kissing at Midnight, Sex, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyWiredWrites/pseuds/SleepyWiredWrites
Summary: She spoke in a shallow voice. She found the heat coming off between them and that spark harder to ignore.“When I’m with you I feel normal. I feel free. I’m not constantly worried about the shop. Is it selfish to just want you..”Bolin/Songo (OC) Implied Mako/Asami
Relationships: Bolin (Avatar) & Original Female Character(s), Mako/Asami Sato





	Just One Night

It was past 11 pm on a Friday when Bolin heard a knock at the door to his and Mako’s apartment. With Mako busy on a date with Asami and Korra training on Air Temple Island- it was a rarity that Bolin had the apartment to himself, well not included Pabu.

Getting up from the sofa he walked over towards the door and opened it, revelling Songo. She was wearing a dark orange dress that reminded him of her work attire- except this one was more form-fitting.

Songo moved forward and hugged Bolin. Her lavender perfume lingered on her soft skin. Bolin wrapped his arms around her – he felt that spark again.

Ever since Songo had reentered Bolin's life there was also this spark that would occur whenever they were alone together. They both felt it- even they had kissed a couple of times but the spark never went away.

He still didn’t know why Songo was here.

“I guess you’re wondering why I’m here”

He looked at her with an amused expression.

“I just- I wanted to see you tonight.”

Bolin wanted to ask so many questions; why at 11 pm? Didn’t she have to close the restaurant? Releasing her from the hug, he gestured for her to come inside the apartment. She walked inside and he closed the door behind her.

She put her coat and bag on a nearby table and walked around the apartment eventually leaning against the back of the couch. Folding her arms, she looked down. Bolin walked over to her and stood before her waiting for her to speak.

“I’m tired of it. Just one night I don’t want to be responsible for picking up supplies tomorrow. For getting up early and going to bed late. I just want to a normal teenager; just one night.”

Bolin gently put his hand beside her waist on the couch and with his other rubbed her arm conformingly; while he didn’t know exactly what she was going through he sometimes felt the same way. He kissed her forehead before catching her gaze. They stood their green meeting gold.

She spoke in a shallow voice. She found the heat coming off between them and that spark harder to ignore.

“When I’m with you I feel normal. I feel free. I’m not constantly worried about the shop. Is it selfish to just want you..”

He didn’t know what it was that made him draw forward and kiss her but once he did, he felt relieved. Feeling her kiss back softly he brought his hands to sit squarely on her waist while her hands had moved to his chest and his shoulder.

Maybe this was wrong. Maybe they should stop. He pulled away to gauge her reaction. She seemed to come out of a daze, her breath shallow. She smiled and pulled him for another kiss this time deeper.

The electricity crackled around them as Bolin picked up her up - grabbing her ass as Songo wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders for support. He guided them into his room, shutting the door he placed her down on his bed- Breaking the kiss for air Songo sat upright and tugged at the thin straps of her dress. Bolin watched as the fabric pooled at her waist. The moonlight illuminated her skin...

Songo eyes focused on Bolin Taking off his own singlet; he pushed her gently back onto the bed- her light brown hair fanning over her shoulders as he climbed on top of her and began kissing her red swollen lips again, leaving her breathless.

.  
.  
.  
.

**Omake**

The next morning Mako entered the shared apartment and an uncanny silence welcomed him. Deciding to check if Bolin had overslept. Opening the door slightly he looked inside to find Songo sleeping- her body covered by a single sheet with her legs and arms warmed by the morning sun. Quickly he shut the door gently as to not wake her and took deep breaths to calm down from the shock.


End file.
